


my dragon!nyas xD xD xD

by ach



Category: 07-Ghost, battle rabbits
Genre: HASHTAG SPOILERZ Xd, M/M, cummie z every where n-n-nya, dragon!mikage cummiez, i hope you liek my fic ~~~~, its smexy nya, mancake, mmmmm mpreggerz, nnnya xD, s00pr canonz xxxD, teito birthes a babby boy xDDD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ach/pseuds/ach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mmmmmm ikage does the nonoz wit teitoz XD some smexy dragonx human sexy tiemz nya xDxD wild tOUCHING AHEAD!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION YAOIZ LEMON BOY X DRAGON BOY DONT LIEK DONT READ MMMM HHHMMM 1!!!!! xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	my dragon!nyas xD xD xD

**Author's Note:**

> i have never wanted to die more in my life.

teito x dragon!mikage yaoiz fanfiction xD

 

* * *

 

one day, teito xD xD and mikage were talking lul

“hey teito xDDDD” said mikage. “im da last dragun lolz”

“wowz that’s smexy n-nya.” Said teito.

“yeah lets make a babby with my n-nya cu,mmiez xD” said mikage xD

“nnnnnnnnnn n n n n n n nya~~~~~” said teitu

So then they had the smexy tiemz xD. Teitit touched mikagos scaley back. “NNNNNYA” SAID MANKAGO. “TOUCH ME MORE YOU TEITITTY” so den!! Tito started  touching xD xD mango;s wings. “Ye EAH MY POWER IS FLOWING MY CIMMUIEZ “MIKAGE RAWRED Xd

Jus then!!! Mikonga line’s smexy nya cummiez xD filled da room! And teito got preggerz xD XD XD wit in secumdz, totoi gave birt!!!!! To a babby!!!

 Wowz!!!!

Mancake started fading away into his cummiez xD filled air. “gud bi (AN: haha get it cuz he gay) my sweatie(: teititty <#”

Teito cri “don’t go mancape I lurve you Dx”

MIKangaroo “bi bi I lurve you too”

And den the babby cri too cuz his daddy gone and teitamagatchi is a single mommy.

**Author's Note:**

> its.  
> unfortunately.  
> semi-canon.


End file.
